Zelten war doch eine gute Idee
by Godiva
Summary: Drei Jahre nach Voldemorts Niederlage trifft sich die DA zum Zelten - auch Draco Malfoy ist dabei. - Eine Kurzgeschichte, Pre-Slash


Ein Einteiler, der für eine Challenge aus einem Forum geschrieben wurde - eine Alice im Wunderland Challenge (wer findet die Linien?)

Falls ich mal überflüssig Zeit habe wird hieraus vielleicht noch eine Serie, aber ich denke es kann auch gut allein stehen.

Es ist Harry/Draco Pre-Slash

**Zelten war doch eine gute Idee**

Kaum war er angekommen, fragte er sich schon, warum er überhaupt da war. Draco seufzte innerlich als er die Gesichter seine ehemaligen Mitschüler um sich sah - die Emotionen reichten von sehr überrascht zu extrem geschockt. Nun, Dean Thomas hatte auch ihm eine Einladung zu diesem kleinen Campingweekend geschickt - immerhin war Draco in den letzten zwei entscheidenden Monaten auch Mitglied der DA gewesen. Nicht gerade an vorderster Front natürlich. Der letzte Kampf war jetzt drei Jahre her - drei Jahre in denen sein Kontakt mit der Welt der Zauberer auf einen gelegentlichen Briefwechseln mit Snape, Dumbledore oder seinem Verleger beschränkt war. Seine Bücher über die Strategien der Todesser und der DA waren das einzige Zeichen für den Rest der Welt, dass Draco Malfoy noch lebte. Und so hatten sie wohl nicht gedacht, dass er tatsächlich kommen würde. Mit gutem Grund. Draco murmelte etwas von Hallo und stapfte dann zum äusseren Ende des kleinen Zeltplatzes um dort sein Zelt aufzustellen. Nicht, dass er jemals ein Zelt aufgestellt hätte. Er vertiefte sich noch einmal in die Beschreibung des Aufbaus und verzweifelte schon schier an der Aufgabe sein Zelt auszulegen. Als er gerade unschlüssig seinen Zauberstab fingerte, hörte er eine tiefe, aber irgendwie bekannte Stimme über sich.

"Brauchst du Hilfe, Malfoy?"

Ungläubig sah Draco auf. "Potter???"

Während die Welt was Draco betraf immerhin einige Lebenszeichen hatte, war Harry Potter seit drei Jahren untergetaucht. Keine Bemühung des Tagespropheten hatte ihn ausfindig machen können.

"HARRY!!!!" erschallten mehrere Stimmen hinter ihnen und ehe Draco es sich versah war er unbeachtet beiseite gekickt worden als alles probierte an Harry heranzukommen. Seufzend erhob er sich - sitzend war es gerade sehr gefährlich.

"Wo warst du?""Wir haben dich vermisst.""Oh, du bist wirklich gekommen, ich hab es doch geahnt!""Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen.""Wo hast du nur gesteckt".... das waren nur die Sätze die Draco verstehen konnte aus dem allgemeinen Gebrabbel. Harry hob schliesslich die Hände.

"Ich war mal hier mal dort. Aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Lasst uns erst mal Malfoy mit dem Zelt helfen."

"Ein Zelt aufstellen mit Magie ist doch wirklich nicht schwierig, das kann der auch alleine."Mit einer Handbewegung tat Ron das Thema ab.

"Das sah mir gerade nicht so aus", bemerkte Harry trocken. Draco wurde knallrot als sich alles zu ihm umdrehte. "Hast du schon mal ein Zelt aufgestellt, Malfoy?"

"Nein."Draco sah die Anderen trotzig an. "Ich hab erst einmal gezeltet."

"Na dann - mit Magie kann ich das aber auch nicht", gab Harry zu.

"Ach, das ist doch ganz einfach."Ron nahm seinen Zauberstab und zwei kurze Sprüche später stand Dracos Zelt tadellos.

"Wo ist dein Zelt, Harry? Das können wir auch gleich aufstellen!"

"Auf meinem Rucksack - ist aber nur ein Muggelzelt, ich hab mich spontan entschlossen zu kommen und konnte kein magisches Zelt mehr kaufen."

"Ein MUGGELzelt?" Dean Thomas sah ihn entsetzt an. "Aber das ist ja total ungemütlich. Und ganz klein!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Lässt sich nicht ändern. Ich werde es überleben."

"Hat noch irgendjemand Platz in seinem Zelt für Harry?"Hermine sah sich fragend um, aber alles schüttelte den Kopf. Dean Thomas hob entschuldigend die Schultern.

"Wir haben uns halt eingeteilt nach denjenigen, die fest zugesagt haben. - Malfoy, wie viele Zimmer hat dein Zelt?"

"Drei", gab Draco zu. Potter in seinem Zelt? Er sah zu dem jungen Helden, aber bevor Harry antworten konnte, fiel Seamus Finnegan dazwischen.

"Harry soll mit Malfoy ein Zelt teilen?"

"Wenn es okay mit ihm ist ...."fragend sah Potter mit seinen grünen Augen zu Draco. Der hob hoffentlich lässig die Schultern.

"Von mir aus, kein Problem."

"Sehr schön - Harry lad doch deine Sachen in Malfoys Zelt hab, dann können wir deine Ankunft feiern."Hermine strahlte Harry und die Allgemeinheit an. "Ich bin so froh, dich wieder einmal zu sehen."

Draco krabbelte vor Potter in das Zelt, das innen drin ein wenig an Malfoy Manor erinnerte. Etwas neugierig sah er zu Potter - wie wirkte all der Protz auf ihn? Potter wirkte nicht gerade überwältigt, musterte aber kritisch einige der grösseren Geschmacksverirrungen.

"Es war das Zelt meiner Eltern", erklärte Draco verteidigend und fügte sofort an: "Aber keine Sorge, das Ministerium hat auch im Zelt alles durchfilzt und was halbwegs verdächtig war mitgenommen."

Harry nickte kurz. "Wo soll ich schlafen?"

Draco stiess die Tür zum kleineren Schlafzimmer auf. "Hier. Ich hoffe die Bettwäsche ist noch in Ordnung, ich weiss nicht ob die Hauselfen auch in diesem Zimmer frisch bezogen haben."

"Sonst habe ich ja noch meinen Schlafsack."Harry liess seinen Rucksack neben die Tür fallen. "Danke, dass ich hier schlafen darf, Malfoy. Mein Zelt wäre ungemütlicher gewesen."

"Kein Problem." Draco seufzte. "Ich nehme an, ich darf dankbar sein, dass du überhaupt in mein Zelt kommst."

"Wieso?"Ehrlich erstaunt sah Harry ihn an.

"Du vertraust mir, dass ich dir nichts antue in der Nacht?"Draco drehte sich um. "Das ist etwas, was ich nicht von vielen Leuten behaupten kann."

"Hast du vor, mir etwas anzutun?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich will ja nicht gelyncht werden von deinen Anhängern."

Harry lachte. "Dann fühle ich mich ja sicher."Er musterte das Himmelbett. "Die Bettwäsche sieht ok aus."Er liess sich auf das Bett fallen. "Und weicher als meine Matte ist es auch."

Draco sah ihn neugierig an. "Und du hattest wirklich vor in einem Muggelzelt zu übernachten?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe mich heute morgen entschieden zu kommen. Ich hatte wirklich keine Zeit in der Winkelgasse ein Zelt zu kaufen."

"Und ist ein Muggelzelt wirklich so ungemütlich?"Draco war wider Willen neugierig.

"Na ja, ein Muggelzelt ist innen so gross wie aussen - und meins ist von aussen halb so gross wie deines."

"Und darin wolltest du schlafen?"Draco sah ihn entsetzt an.

Harry lachte. "Na ja, ich hatte gehofft, dass jemand ein Plätzchen für mich hat. Lass uns wieder rausgehen, sonst denken die anderen noch, wir hätten uns etwas angetan."

"Ich hätte dir was angetan", korrigierte Draco, als er Harry wieder nach draussen folgte, wo der Rest der jungen Zauberer bereits ein riesiges Lagerfeuer gestartet hatte. Fröhlich winkten sie Harry zu.

"Wir haben Champagner um dein Wiederauftauchen zu feiern!"Seamus Finnegan hielt zwei riesige Flaschen hoch. Hermine zog seine Arme aber sofort wieder runter.

"Aber erst einmal werden wir essen!"Sie wies auf den riesigen Topf der über dem Feuer schwebte. "Es gibt Chili."

Während dem Essen wurde Draco generell ignoriert, aber als er sich gerade zurück in sein Zelt begeben wollte, hielt Ernie Macmillan ihn auf mit einer Frage über eines seiner Bücher. Es war aber noch vor zehn als Draco wieder in seinem Zelt war und resigniert ein Buch aufschlug. Irgendwann um eins hörte er wie Potter das Zelt betrat und sich bemühte leise in sein Zimmer zu kommen.

Der nächste Tag verlief ähnlich. Potter wurde von allen Seiten belagert, Draco wurde ab und zu von jemanden in eine Diskussion verwickelt, erkundete den grössten Teil des Tages aber alleine die Gegend. Während dem Mittagessen (es gab Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce) maulten einige der Jungen (Draco hätte sich nicht einmal wenn er sich angestrengt hätte an all ihre Namen erinnert), dass es an dem Abend gar nichts zu feiern gäbe. Eine kurze Frage in die Runde ergab, dass niemand weder an dem noch am folgenden Tag Geburtstag hatte, aber Hermine strahlte plötzlich so auffällig, dass alle zu ihr hinsahen.

"Wir können Nicht-Geburtstag feiern!"

"Nicht-Geburtstag?" Verständnislos sahen sie alle an, bis Dean Thomas ein Licht aufging.

"Das ist aus Alice im Wunderland!"

Die Gesichter der Reinblüter blieben verwirrt, aber alle anderen nickten jetzt.

"Wir haben alle Nicht-Geburtstag zusammen", verkündete Hermine. "Das muss gefeiert werden - wer besorgt den Kuchen?"

Einige Stunden später sass Draco vor seinem Zelt und las ein Buch über die Philosophie hinter schwarzer und weisser Magie. Von Zeit zu Zeit sah er zu dem "Festplatz"hinüber und schüttelte den Kopf. Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnegan hatten das nächste Dorf leer gekauft was Kuchen anging und irgendjemand hatte ein riesiges Banner gebastelt "Fröhlichen Nicht-Geburtstag Allerseits". Als er einmal von seinem Buch aufsah, merkte er nebenbei, dass Potter auf ihn zukam. Aber er wollte vermutlich nur in seinem Zimmer etwas holen. Draco wandte sich wieder einem bulgarischen Philosophen des 15. Jahrhunderts zu, sah aber wieder überrascht auf, als Potter sich neben ihm auf den Boden fallen liess.

"Warum sitzt du hier ganz alleine, Malfoy? Komm doch auch Kuchen essen."

"Nein."Draco sah wieder stur in sein Buch, aber Potter war beharrlicher als das.

"Komm schon - sie schmecken wirklich gut."

"Aber ich will nicht unter verrückte Leute gehen."

"Oh, das kannst du nicht vermeiden. Wir sind hier alle verrückt. Ich bin verrückt. Du bist verrückt.""Woher willst du wissen, dass ich verrückt bin?"

"Du musst es sein, sonst wärst du nicht hier."

"Das stimmt allerdings."Seufzend schloss Draco das Buch und sah zu Harry. "Ich weiss auch nicht, warum ich gekommen bin. Warum bist du hier Potter? Alle hatten angenommen du wärst für immer untergetaucht."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Neugier? Meine alten Freunde wiedersehen? Ich war fest entschlossen nicht zu kommen, aber gestern morgen hat es mich dann doch gepackt."

"Nun, ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich meine 'alten Freunde' wiedersehe."

"Aber deine alten Mitstreiter."Harry bemühte sich offensichtlich zu lächeln. "Damals war leider alles so hektisch, dass wir keine Zeit hatten dich wirklich kennenzulernen."

Draco schloss die Augen. "Ich war auch nicht wirklich in Stimmung mich mit jemandem anzufreunden, damals."

"Und heute?"Harry sah ihn seltsam eindringlich an. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, aber ihm fiel keine Erwiderung ein. Harry fuhr nach einer Pause weiter.

"Niemand hält dich noch für einen Todesser. Deine Bücher sind beliebt. Du bist 22 - und offensichtlich nicht mehr der Plagegeist von Hogwarts."

Draco lachte auf. "Was willst du damit sagen, Potter?"

"Dass du dich nicht von allen Anderen isolieren sollst. Drei Jahre alleine in einem Haus mit Hauselfen sind genug, findest du nicht?"

"Ich bin nicht der einzige, der sich isoliert hat. Immerhin wusste der Rest der Welt wo ich bin und dass ich lebe."

Harry wurde etwas rot. "Ich war aber nicht alleine in einem Haus - ich hab neue Freunde gefunden. Muggelfreunde."

"Und wie tief kannst du mit denen befreundet sein? Keiner von ihnen kann auch nur erahnen, was du durchgemacht hast. Die Leute, die dich wirklich kennen, von denen hast du dich gelöst."

"Ich hab Ron und Hermine ab und zu geschrieben", verteidigte Harry sich, zuckte aber dann mit den Schultern. "Du hast Recht, ich habe mich auch etwas isoliert. Aber ich bin hier. Und ich beteilige mich."

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Du warst auch beliebt. Ich war seit drei Jahren nicht mehr unter Leuten - und jetzt so viele?"

"Hast du nächsten Sonntag etwas vor?"

"Huh?"Verwirrt sah Draco ihn an.

"Nur weil du sagtest es seien zu viele Leute - ich wollte nächsten Sonntag einen Ausflug nach Brighton machen mit einer Muggelfreundin, aber sie kann doch nicht."

Unschlüssig sah Draco ihn an. Mit Potter nach Brighton? Das war die erste wirklich persönliche Einladung seit langem. Aber mit Potter? Potter, sein Erzfeind aus der Schule - den er aber immer irgendwie respektiert hatte, wandte er sofort selber ein. Potter, dessen grüne Augen ihm so viele schlaflose Nächte gekostet hatten. Er seufzte leise. Mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln nickte er.

"Ich habe nichts vor, natürlich, nächsten Sonntag. Wie wolltest du nach Brighton kommen?"

Viel später am selben Abend räumten Harry und Ron die letzten Reste der Party zusammen, während Hermine und Draco ein langes Streitgespräch über etwas führten, von dem Ron und Harry noch nicht einmal sicher waren, ob es nun ein Trank oder ein Artefakt war. Als sie schliesslich alle in ihre Zelte verschwanden, konnte Draco lange nicht einschlafen. Als er es dann doch tat, waren seine Träumer rosiger als sie seit seiner Kinderzeit je gewesen waren.


End file.
